Motor vehicles are typically constructed utilizing one or more frame or frame-like components that may be connected to one another and/or to other vehicle components. Frame components may provide structural support for portions of a vehicle and may provide points of attachment for various vehicle components. Frame component construction is complicated for a number of reasons including, for example, structural requirements, performance demands, and shape configuration requirements. One frame component, cross members, are conventionally formed as a welded assembly of stamped members or as a one-piece casting. However, the stamped cross members require complex welding of multiple parts and the one-piece cast cross members are expensive to manufacture and heavy.